


Language Barrier

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mech Preg, Possibly Unhealthy Relationships, Sexual Interfacing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, True Love, mentions of domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Starscream picks a fight with Skyfire again, and as always the big mech never fights back. Starscream decides to make it up to Skyfire by offering something they hadn't done for a while. Only this time it's a little different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh good old size difference. I feel like I wrote this 'organically' enough. So for those that have been following, here's that hurricane! I just honestly added an event to give everyone timeline of when certain stories lined up to where. I'm very bad at following time lines and keep writing all over the place. MY BAD! But it's going to be a while before I order these in the series properly.

Raging wind slapped him in the face as Skyfire peaked out to survey damage to a wall, finding that the tiled outside was just cracked. Starscream poked his head out as well, and together the pair worked to hold a sheet of metal over the crack and Starscream put it into the wall.

Once the pair came back inside they went back to their berthroom, snuggling back up to watch a movie and ride out the storm. Some romantic junk that Skyfire liked, but Starscream allowed it.

The seeker nestled back into his bigger mate and sighed for the thousandth time. Starscream felt guilty. The earlier one-sided fight about something related to dinner left Skyfire with a dented plate on his shoulder and more scratches than either cared to count. Ratchet warned them both that these outbursts would grow worse with time, Starscream’s coding on the fritz.

The worst part: Skyfire refused to fight back. Not that any sane or even insane mech would hit a carrying bot, even if only carrying a newspark yet to descend to craft a protoshell. Whirl tried to pick a fight and learned just how dangerous the gentle shuttle could be, ending the fight with a hard punch to Whirl’s not-face. It took three mechs to push Skyfire away, refusing to follow even Optimus’ orders to stand down.

Starscream’s hand went to his chest, just over his spark. He wasn’t fit to carry for Skyfire. Of course strength and power matched, but the gentle giant possessed so much more grace and love than Starscream could ever give. He pulled himself from his thoughts to see two big eyes lovingly looking at his chest. A white hand covered his grey one and Starscream relaxed into his mate.

“Its okay, Starscream.” Skyfire rumbled, leaning to nuzzle his feisty mate’s head and cheek.

“It is _not_ okay. I hurt you.” He paused and guiltily added, “Again.” Starscream looked down. “I don’t care who I hurt, unless it’s you. Or our bitlet.” Whenever Starscream lashed out at Skyfire his spark felt heavy on the side the newspark rested.

Skyfire gently picked Starscream up and nestled into his chest plates over his spark, quietly asking to see. Starscream instinctively opened up for him and Skyfire’s glowing smile radiated almost as much as Starscream’s spark. “Hello little one. Sire is alright.” The bright light circling Starscream’s spark fluttered and Starscream smiled.

“It knows you’re there.” Starscream watched the little light dance around his spark, always returning to the side closest to its sire.

Skyfire gently nuzzled just above the open chest plates, and leaned to kiss Starscream in that tender and gentle way that dragged every ounce of love Starscream could muster into his EM field. Once Skyfire broke from the kiss, he went back to staring at the newspark.

“It’s a lot bigger than a week ago.” Skyfire counted days on one hand and hummed. “It should be descending to make a protoshell soon. Any day now if you’re on time.”

Starscream felt a pang of worry. It wasn’t a dangerous process but if the newspark lacked enough energy to survive on its own for a few minutes while wires connected, it would fade out. With a careful claw, Starscream traced along the seam of Skyfire’s chest plates. “I’m worried it won’t have enough energy.”

Skyfire opened his chest to Starscream and shifted him to sit up. The shuttle shifted back, so easily giving control to his mate and smiling blissfully. It unnerved Starscream, how easily Skyfire bared his spark to a bot that would’ve shot him with no second thought even half a year before.

Starscream moved to press his chest to Skyfire’s warming from the energy of the huge spark alone. “You are so beautiful.” Skyfire whispered, looking at his sleek seeker dazzled in their lights. “Our bitlet will be strong and beautiful like his carrier.”

“And smart and gentle like his sire.” Starscream purred back, causing Skyfire to smile fondly and embarrassedly. So easy to fluster was the big shuttle.

Starscream and Skyfire bonded frequently, but each time as their sparks met the pair squirmed and quivered their wings, basking in the affection each devoted to the other. It wasn’t as intense as the first few times, but that Starscream was grateful for; Skyfire actually overcharged his systems many a time on pure accident, unsure how freely to let his energy flow to his mate.

That was probably how they ended up with a sparkling in the first place, Skyfire concluded through the haze of EM fields mixing powerfully around him. A fierce lash of desire snapped Skyfire from the delirious relaxation.

Starscream’s red eyes locked onto him with a hungry desire, and Skyfire felt claws graze over his interfacing panel. It snapped open instantly, even though his spike hid in its housing for now. With a soft click, Starscream retracted his as well. Circling a careful claw around the housing’s opening, Starscream growled approvingly as it began to extend and stiffen.

Skyfire reached a hand to service Starscream but he flinched as a claw scraped his hand. “This is for you, Skyfire. Hands off.” Skyfire stared with confusion before a small wash of guilt filtered through their connection. Starscream wanted, no, _needed_ to communicate his love and apology in the only way the seeker really knew how: physically.

Skyfire settled his hands on curved hips instead, sliding them around to rub Starscream’s aft and the back of his thighs. Skyfire ran off emotions, but learned the tactile places that really showed Starscream how sexy and beautiful Starscream was, how absolutely distracting he was in the lab when bending over for a tool or reaching up high for something on Skyfire’s bookshelf.

With a subtle shift Starscream bumped his aft over the semi-hard spike—Skyfire always took time to ‘boot up,’ and Starscream blamed his size—and wiggled his valve down over just the tip of Skyfire’s spike. Size made him appealing in many ways, making up for any downfalls.

The moan Starscream let loose caused the spike to pulse and Skyfire shuffled under him with embarrassment, but Starscream pointedly pinned his shoulder down with sharp claws. The seeker managed to keep their chests fairly close at present, and shifting would mess that up. He still wanted energy for their bitlet, but transfluid wouldn’t be so bad either.

With a smirk, Starscream lifted his hips and sheathed the spike inside his tight valve, purposely clenching down his calipers. Skyfire’s spike gave in and stiffened up the rest of the way inside him. Starscream huffed and with a coy smile shifted his hips.

“Such a big spike. Even for a carrier your size.” Skyfire’s body heated at the words and Starscream continued, knowing words got to his shuttle quickly. “I bet that sire coding has you storing a lot of transfluid. I want all of it Skyfire.” Starscream raised his hips and slid painfully slowly over the spike, unable to resist teasing the gentle giant who squirmed and moaned under him.

Skyfire knew better than to plead. That only edged Starscream on, and his mate was right. Though he never really asked to help deal with it, Skyfire took many opportunities to relieve the buildup of fluid. With a soft whimper the shuttle bucked up into his mate, demanding in Starscream’s physical language to have more.

“Naughty Skyfire.” Starscream breathed, but sped up at the request. The size difference between the pair made his valve stretch every time, a heated friction dragging heated sparks of pleasure from each thrust. The seeker sped up and began to pant, Skyfire’s vents drowning the room in static with loud moans rising above the white noise.

Skyfire angled his hips slightly and took hold of Starscream’s hips, trying to strike the ceiling nodes he knew were best. Starscream allowed this, both of them fighting desperately to reach an overload. With each well-placed strike of a ceiling node the tight valve constricted down on Skyfire even tighter.

With precise shifting they pressed their sparks as close as they could get to touching. They met eyes, both releasing the exact pleasure the other felt. The new feelings made charge explode through their circuits, rocketing from spark-outward into ever atom of their frames. Skyfire’s spike swelled and in response Starscream’s gestation chamber opened. Moments later hot transfluid poured into the waiting space, causing a small overload to slide through Starscream with a hot-cold transition.

They both lay there, panting and trying to cool themselves on too-hot air. Starscream recovered first and shifted, only to find Skyfire’s strong hands locked on his hips. “Skyfire…” He trailed off into a long keen, another overload wracking his sensitive systems. His body realized it before he did, but Skyfire had yet to stop filling his mate. “Skyfire?” There was a note of fear in Starscream’s voice.

“S-Sorry! I really don’t—“A heavy pant. “I don’t know what’s going on!”

“Should I call Knock Out? Or Ratchet?” Starscream shuttered as a mixture of lubricant and transfluid leaked out his valve, making him squeeze on the spike. “Ratchet. This is a Ratchet problem.”

Skyfire bit his lip plate and stared apologetically. “I think you were right, but I thought the increased amount was just a bit more!” Starscream helped him take care of it by hand, or orally, but lately he didn’t want to interface like this. Skyfire never pushed him about it.

Awkwardly Starscream leaned for the datapad and called Ratchet, angling it so Skyfire could see too. The medic picked up and grunted. “Look, I can’t exactly leave the ward until the storm’s over so unless it’s an emergency call someone that can—Oh. I thought you were Red Alert. What do you need?”

Starscream thought how to word it and sighed. “We were interfacing—we didn’t get _stuck,_ Primus!—And Skyfire hasn’t…Stopped.”

Ratchet deadpanned and sighed. “You’re sparked up. What did you expect from a sire his size? Never mind I don’t want to know.” The smirking stare Starscream offered made him retract the question. “Look unless you’re in any amount of pain over it, you’re fine. Is that all? Any other issues? No spark pains?”

Starscream shook his head. “Thank you, Ratchet. May we leave this one off the file?”

“Only if you two don’t ever bug me with a question like that again.” Ratchet cut the call and the pair laughed at his demand.

“I think Ratchet is tired of dealing with sparked up seekers.” Cyclonus called frequently on Tailgate’s behalf, enough that Ratchet once came to sleep on their couch for two nights just to get him to stop.

“It was an important question.” Skyfire mumbled, shifting a bit under Starscream and whimpering. “S-Sensitive.”

Starscream felt his tank start to push out slightly, and found it weirdly pleasant to be so full. If only because it was Skyfire’s. He put a hand on his abdomen and shivered. “Slag it Skyfire, just pull out—“A whine and the tightening of hands on his hips made Starscream startle.

“I don’t…I don’t think I can. I don’t want to.” Skyfire started to panic a bit and Starscream shushed him and stroked his chest, slowly pressing chest plates closed.

Starscream closed his own as well. “Then it must be coding relating to the sparkling. Fine then.” Starscream would do anything for the bitlet. Even take an oversized dose of Skyfire to its end. “I can see why you always end up coming on my back as well.” He had started to do some research on the data pad. “It says here a sire will double his output. Also says a carrier will not create any transfluid.” Which they knew already, but the pair of scientists collected all the facts before drawing conclusions. Starscream continued to read in soft muttering until Skyfire tried to get his attention.

“Starscream…”

“I’m reading, shush.” He growled, studying more data on the subject and jumping as two hands curved over his sides. “Skyfire, please—Oh Primus help me.”

His middle looked as if he was half way through a cycle and another flash of fear hit him, along with a mild spark of amusement at the embarrassment in Skyfire’s face.

“Does it hurt?” Skyfire murmured, carefully feeling over the bulge. It made Starscream shutter and bat his hands away.

“No, it’s just weird. And warm.” And he _liked_ the feeling, thought he couldn’t bring himself to say that aloud. Some mechs were into this sort of thing, but Starscream refused to add to his kink list. At least not yet. Maybe it was just to do with the fact that all that fluid would be great for building a strong frame for the bitlet.

With finality, Starscream’s gestation chamber clicked closed. Skyfire’s posture relaxed and he removed his hands from Starscream, who slid off before Skyfire could change his mind. The berth was a sticky mess.

“Sorry, Starscream.” Skyfire whimpered, going to hug onto the Seeker who knelt next to him, observing with shock his belly. Starscream sighed and pushed him down again, snuggling with his back to Skyfire’s side. Starscream speak for ‘let’s spoon.’ Skyfire wrapped around him and found no other place to put a second arm then around Starscream’s middle.

Starscream didn’t protest this. If anything he should get used to this heavy feeling. Skyfire’s low purring made him snuggle back and chuckle. “You big bolts-for-brains, Skyfire, its _fine._ Just gave me a lot of material to start building the sparkling’s frame with.” Starscream paused and sighed. “And it’s not so bad.” Skyfire’s EM field rippled with joy and happiness so sweet any other ‘con would purge his tank over it. “But I’m tired. So hush.”

“Yes Starscream.”

“And I want snacks when we wake up.”

“Yes Starscream.”

“And hold me closer.” The demanding seeker felt big arms pull him firmly against a warm chest, the purring lowered to a deep rumble more sensed than heard. Starscream offlined his optics and sighed contently, ignoring the sticky mess cleanup for later, in favor of recharging with a very pleased Skyfire. If this was a good apology to gift Skyfire, Starscream could get used to saying sorry.


End file.
